


*~LIPSTICK TONIC~*

by STAILS565



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bonded Pairs, F/M, Gen, Near Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*~SONG BY: KERBERA<br/>Ever since M'gann and La'gaan got together Conner Kent starts to feel weak from the inside first unaware that he is slowly dying from within.But he ignores it until Clark Encourages him to regain his former flame back no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*~LIPSTICK TONIC~*

**Author's Note:**

> * HEY guys this is my first fic in another universe that is not my usual. but at least i will try my best. Also this story will be focus on a character that represents one of the people i hold dear. people say he is not good but i think otherwise. the first story of this slight series the fandom will be Young Justice. Enjoy.
> 
> STORY SONG: LIPSTICK TONIC BY: Swedish Alternative Rock band Kerbera
> 
> *NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED

Ever since the relationship between Miss. Martian and Lagoon Boy started a certain person was starting to feel weak day by day. Conner Kent also known as Superboy was feeling sick at first at the start of it before he started to feel his muscle joints weakening and his chest began to tighten. he thought nothing of it as he ignore the pain whenever he was close to any member of his team or any senior member of the Justice League. But the one that was more hardest was when he is around his former flame and her new boyfriend; as he also felt the gentle yet romantic touches of La'gaan towards M'gann. everyday he could feel it and everyday he wished he was the one by her side not the other male so he started to close up so the martian will not feel his pain but he will feel hers none of the less and that cause him to be more weak as he now started to cough up blood whenever the pain is to excruciating.

He is now in his room alone to his own thoughts sitting on the sofa. his eyes look blank as he felt the other two enjoying ' special time'. every time he feels his chest begin to tighten he could feel his heart begin boiled, pierced by million of knives and even squeezed which that cause him to gasp and clench his chest trying to ignore it but he doubled over and began to cough again. slowly by slowly he could not control it and sooner or later it will be more visible to the others more visible to her. when his episode finished he try to compose himself before another will take over. he is now breathing heavily, blood staining his bottom lip and chin as he looks up at the ceiling almost lifeless.

" w..wh..what I..Iam I su..suppose to do", he weakly asks himself unmoving but still wondering on how he will get rid of this god forsaken pain he is currently experiencing.

A voice said behind him," why not try to regain her back dear Conner", the sound of the voice made the other try to look who it was and it was the man who he was cloned from.

" s.superman", Conner managed to say trying to move where he is to show respect

the other chuckle slightly," relax just call me Clark young Conner"

his young clone nodded as he wipe the blood off from his face and ask," so..wh..what is going on with me Clark?" he look at his hand staining with blood," im..growing weak exceptionally weak and i do not know how long i can take it".

" by my observations of you and how Miss. Martian and Lagoon Boy is as what humans say ' lovey dovey' you are expiring Superboy," Clark says to him

Conner ask," ex..expiring how?" he sounded curious now

" it said that we all are born with half of a soul," the older began," we all have a dark or light half of one's soul and we will try to find our other halves before is to late. at first it just begins as dreams of whoever make us whole," Conner was now listening very closely at the other's words as he try to ignore the pain inside," then when meet you feel an attraction to that person, the soul's intertwine and you feel whole," his facial expression changed as he went to sit close to his young clone," but there are some things that come with it".

the genomorph hybrid wanted to know," what are they?"

" each one feels the other's feelings and physical pain no matter the race," the kryptoian began," and if they can not be together one of them will slowly expire most times is the dark half of the soul and only their light can save them."

Conner look down thinking,' bu.but those two are happy...she's happier with him than she was with me how could I possibly ruin that happiness?"

" do you really think that she only loves La'gaan young man", Superman says looking at his clone's expression as Conner looks at him," cause she once told me that she still loves you. you are still very dear to her. hell she mostly thinks of you not the Atlantean".

the genomorph clone watches his mentor leave as he hears Clark say," if you truly want her then focus on regaining her to your side. she made you happy no?"

" she..made me feel complete, loved, and..wanted. without her im nothing," Superboy expresses his feelings to the other," she is my life, my air,my heart, my universe i can not live without her".

the kryptoian listen before replying," well then looks like you truly love her are you willing to put that to the test and win her over?"

his young clone nodes," yes..im willing to do it, willing to win her heart again".

Clark gives a smile before leaving Conner's room on the entrance Bruce Wayne was leaning against the wall of the hallway. " so he will win her back you my friend have a way with words," the bat crusader compliment to his friend that made his friend laugh and agrees before going to leave the Young Justice HQ with his comrade.

Back in the room; Conner tried to get comfortable for the night but the pain made him stayed awake. ' so..what do i do' he thought as he tried to sleep and he looks at the ceiling,' I..love you Miss.Martian...I always do and always will. you are my everything. your..my life, I can not live without you..I can not" he could feel tears falling down as he though of good times he had with her. he closes his eyes and sleeps or try to.

Will he ever win her over?

he hopes so....

**Author's Note:**

> * Well It is done.. hope you enjoyed this. i can make each a short story so do not be afraid if you want this to be continued. sorry for any errors too so feel free to leave some feedback and request of story.


End file.
